Their Time
by spacemonkey206
Summary: "I'm scared." He told her. "Scorp, you can tell me anything. That's what best friends are for." She told him. "You know, I really hate that word." Sequel to Her Rock and His Rose. Part 3 of 3.


**Their Time**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own

**AN: Okay so here's the final part of the ****Her Rock**** and ****His Rose**** trilogy. I know it took me forever to finally post this, but it's done now. I really am not a fan of the title but I had a really hard time coming up with one that started with 'Their'. Anyways, please read and review.**

Rose sat up on top of the Astronomy tower one Friday night in late September, admiring just how beautiful the Hogwarts grounds looked in the moon light. It was a chilly night, so she pulled her robes a little bit closer around her, to keep the warmth in. Scorpius had been acting strange since they had returned to school for the year, and it was starting to really bother her. She had caught him staring at her on the train and then he had called her beautiful, which is something that he had never done before. She wanted to know what was going on with him but every time she asked him about it, he would change the subject. She sighed as she leaned over the railing on the tower, taking in the shimmer of the black lake.

She thought back to the night last year where she had sat with him underneath that tree near the black lake after she had broken up with Finnigan. He had been so sweet to her that night, just sitting there with her, making sure that she was going to be okay. He was her best friend, despite their family's history with one another. He was the one person in her life that she had always been able to count on, no matter what happened and the only person that she trusted completely. She wished that he had understood that when she had told him that she loved him that night, that she hadn't meant it as a friend. Over the course of their seven year friendship, she had found herself helplessly in love with her best friend, who clearly saw her as nothing more then that. He always had a girl hanging off of him, which was another thing. Ever since they had returned to school, he had not had one flavour of the week.

There was something going on with her best friend and she hated that he wouldn't talk to her about it. She had been so upset earlier that she had completely over reacted with him earlier and got into a major fight with him over, well she couldn't even remember. All she could remember was yelling at him before running off to the top of the Astronomy Tower. He'd find her sooner or later, he knew that she always came up here when she needed to think. She should have gone back to the black lake, like she had last year, it would take him longer to find her. She wasn't sure that she could face him right now. She felt so stupid.

"I thought I might find you here." She thought that it would have taken a little bit longer for him to come and find her. She just continued to stand there, looking over the edge of the tower. She heard him move closer. He was right behind her now, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body and could feel his breath hitting the top of her head. "Rosie, talk to me." She continued to remain silent, not knowing what she could say to him. He let out a sigh. "Rosie, I'm sorry seriously what ever I did to upset you I'm sorry. Just tell me what it is so I can make it better. I hate it when you're mad at me." His voice held such vulnerability that it broke her heart. She turned around to face him, with tears in her eyes. "Oh Rosie…" He lifted his hand to her face to wipe away a salty tear that had escaped. It was her undoing, silent tears began making their way down her face, and his face fell as he gathered her tiny form in his arms and pulled her close to his body in hopes of taking away some of her pain. "Rosie, what's wrong?"

She pulled back from him, her hazel eyes meeting his grey ones. "I'm sorry." She told him quietly. He gave her a confused look.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you earlier. You didn't do anything, I was just frustrated. There's something going on with you Scorp, you've been acting different ever since we got back from the summer. I just don't understand why you won't talk to me about it." She looked so small in that moment, so raw and vulnerable.

"I'm scared." He told her.

"Scorp, you can tell me anything. That's what best friends are for." She told him.

"You know, I really hate that word." She cocked her head to the side, and bit her lower lip.

"What word?"

"Friends." He laughed half heartedly, running a hand through his floppy blonde hair. This was not the way that he had planned to do this, he wasn't prepared.

"Why?" The look of confusion was adorable, it was now or never.

"Because…" He took one of his large hands and cupped her jaw, rubbing it tenderly. His face was like an open book, every emotion he had kept hidden for the past three years was on display for her to see.

"That's not an answer." She whispered.

"Because, friends doesn't allow me to do this." He took one of his hands and tangled it in her unruly curls. "Or this." He leaned in and kissed her jaw tenderly. "Or this." He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She let out a soft moan. "Or this." His voice was so soft that she almost didn't hear it, before leaning in and kissing her softly on the mouth, pouring three years worth of love and passion into that one kiss. She surprised him by returning his kiss with just as much passion and emotion that he had. She ran her hands down his muscular arms and across his chest before allowing her arms to rest around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to his body. The separated when the need for oxygen became over whelming. As he pulled back, he looked her in the eye and saw that she was beaming back at him. His face broke out into the most gorgeous smile that she had ever seen before in her life, before she pulled him back to her, kissing him again.

The two of them stood in silence at the top of the Astronomy Tower well into the night. She leaned against the railing and he stood behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Rosie?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah Scorp?"

"I love you, you know that right?" He said repeating the words that she had said to him by the black lake the previous year.

"Of course I do. I love you too." The new couple both smiled as they took in the beauty of Hogwarts in the moonlight, both knowing that this time, nothing had been left unsaid.


End file.
